


Going and Gone

by citrussunscreen



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Ninomiya Kazunari, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega!Sakurai Sho, mentions of COVID-19 related death, mentions of Johnny-san's passing, mentions of Shimura Ken's passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: So many of their 2020 plans are put on hold. Just like how Arashi will soon be on indefinite hiatus. But that doesn't mean all of their plans can not continue and spring to life. Nino/Sho.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 16





	Going and Gone

The year 2020 was supposed to be their back-up plan. They couldn’t celebrate Arashi’s 20th anniversary in style in 2019 after the passing of Johnny-san. And to them, that is the right choice. Till this day, and from that day onwards, it will remain the _right_ choice. The year 2020 was supposed to be better in every way. They’re not supposed to be chained down by a virus causing havoc across the world.

Ohno had never thought that they’d be reading children stories remotely and uploading it onto their newly created YouTube account. He is however, glad that his exhibition went ahead.

Sho had never thought that he’d take time off work because he was feeling under the weather and worried sick that he’d test positive for COVID-19. He never thought the Olympics would be postponed. He extra preparations for the Tokyo 2020 Olympics will have to be delayed.

Aiba had never thought that his respected senpai and friend will pass away; the scariest part is that it’s from the very virus that is seemingly running rampant throughout the world, taking lives with it.

Nino had never thought that that he’d be raising tomatoes, harvesting them and watching as the world, himself included, struggled with their new reality.

Matsujun had never thought that his grand plans for 2020, Arashi’s final year before their indefinite hiatus would be thwarted by a pandemic.

Uncanny, isn’t it? For so many of their plans to be thwarted and placed on hiatus, just like how Arashi will soon be on indefinite hiatus after the New Year arrives.

And then came the Prime Minister’s resignation from his duty. It felt like it came out of nowhere even though it isn’t the first time he’d stepped down from his duties. Nino lets the news program run in background as Sho shuffles in the kitchen, brewing tea with one eye on the kettle and the other eye on the television. He wonders if it’ll eventually be a topic Sho will cover on the news. If not cover, he can imagine the other will be asked to comment on it, whether it’s truly Sho’s opinion or not, the public may never know.

When their prime minister stepped down from his role due to health reasons, Nino is surprised, like the rest of the country. He isn’t surprised however when that’s almost all Sho is looking at and talking about. Nino listens to Sho’s insights as he continues playing on his Switch. Sho can read him like an open book, he knows when Nino isn’t listening and knows when Nino is listening.

Even without the COVID-19 pandemic making travel difficult, the Prime Minister stepping down is big enough news to make Sho reconsider taking leave so that he can cover the road of the next Prime Minister closely. Even if it’s a weekend. Trust the workaholic to be loyal to his occupation.

It was strange, for Nino of all people to want to do _something_ different for Arashi before they go on hiatus. He is usually the one who is the keenest on staying at home. But now, here he is in a situation where last year they were bound, and the same with this year. Maybe it’s a sign that they really should stay put with where they are and celebrate here, at home. Perhaps it’s knowing that Sho really enjoys travelling. Maybe Nino knows that he’s happy when Sho is happy and that subsequently, made Nino anticipate Arashi’s celebration in 2020. After all, some people do say that _a happy omega is a happy home_. And Nino definitely wants that _happy home_.

They all _knew_ there would be a section of the celebration that would’ve been held overseas. After all, it couldn’t be done last year. And now, it can’t be done this year either.

Nino knows that there is no _real_ rush for it since even when Arashi goes on hiatus, the five of them will _still_ be there. Perhaps he had a scare when Sho came down with a fever during the pandemic. They were all scared. Sho had even called his parents and siblings, informing them of his _condition_ and that it is probably best he doesn’t see them for a while, and hopefully he’ll be able to see them again.

Sho also kicked Nino out. _Just in case_. Even though Nino argued that if it was _the virus_ , it would be _too late_ for Nino himself. Even though Nino is upset, he _understands_.

The good thing was that the COVID-19 test came back negative and Nino could go back to nursing his Sho-chan like he had wanted to without Sho grumbling every two seconds about how he doesn’t want to infect anyone else.

With summer making it even harder to wear masks, Sho became even more paranoid about the humidity and the damage the masks left on their skin, the pimples became a big problem especially since their face is considered their tool of trade.

So Nino lets Sho pamper him, he lets Sho clean his face, massage lotions in, everything is soft and peaceful to Nino. Nino is already back on his games as Sho moisturises himself. It’s semi-distracting and the alpha within Nino yearns the touch of Sho’s supple and smooth skin.

They’re both lounging on the couch, pressed against each other comfortably, listening to the cicadas calling outside as they day passes by.

It’s no different to how they would usually pass their days.

Nino opens the drawer, he knows what’s in there before he even looks, their spare keys, two slabs of their individual suppressants, a blue ball point pen, a note pad, a pack of playing cards, a couple of torches and their passports which are _still_ sitting there. The last time they used it, was it to go to America? The US? Yes, probably. Nino closes his eyes and pushes the drawer back in. Under the passports are Sho’s plans; guides, for their trip to Hawaii in 2019 is there. For their trip _this year 2020_ is also there.

Not only are their plans for 2019 gone because of unforeseen circumstances, so are their plans for 2020. It was supposed to be a year in which they celebrated Arashi before their indefinite hiatus. A farewell where fans can choose to believe that Arashi will come back as a _team_ , again.

To be honest, Nino doesn’t mind all that much to not go travelling to celebrate Arashi’s delayed 20th anniversary, to celebrate all their hard work for over 20 years, to gives themselves one last memory of Arashi before everything Arashi becomes indefinite. He knows that Sho knows that too.

Nino brushes Sho’s hair aside so that he can see the pale skin of Sho’s nape. It’s perfect. And even more so with Nino’s bite mark permanently pressed into Sho’s neck. Sho hums delightfully when Nino presses against his mark with his fingers, tracing the teeth marks he left with purpose. It’s a mark they cover up when Sho makes public appearances. They’re public figures after all, not to mention they’re in the same idol group. It’s not as though the public does not know that they’re bonded together. It’s not like they need to know either, but they’re a nosy bunch.

A part of Nino likes knowing that he’s the only one who has ever seen the beautiful mark on Sho’s nape. Another part of Nino wants the _whole world_ to see the bond mark on Sho’s nape, it’s not just enough to know that they’re bonded. He wants them all to know and _see_ that they truly are.

Sho hums happily and Nino pretends to place his attention back on the TV, back onto the game he was playing. When Sho speaks, Nino pretends to give his attention back to Sho, when it was actually there the whole time. “Nino, it seems like September 14th is the day”.

“Hm?” Nino pauses his game and drapes his arms around Sho so that it crisscrossed over Sho’s torso. “Is that when we’ll know who’s going to be our next Prime Minister?”

“Only if things go well”, Sho places his smartphone on the coffee table and then stretches his limbs slightly before he rolls around so that his chest is pressed against Nino’s own chest. Sho looks up at Nino with sparkles in his eyes and a coy smile.

Nino returns the smile with his own, his hands automatically place his joy cons on the coffee table and proceeds to stroke the back of Sho’s head. He knows he’s doing a very good job when Sho closes his eyes and presses his face against Nino’s chest, a quiet purr rolling from Sho as a display of the comfort he is in.

“Thanks Nino”, Sho mumbles, “you can go back to gaming now if you’d like”.

Laughing lightly, Nino tries not to disturb Sho too much as he reaches back for his joy cons and starts up his game again.

Nino can’t remember how long they’ve been looking for a new abode for. They’re always looking on their phone, browsing on their computer over the months and months. Sometimes the searching slows down for a while and then it picks up again. They put on disguises and inspect houses by themselves and together, depending on what suits.

And _only_ houses they really life because every time they step into an open inspection, there is an increase chance of the paparazzi writing about the famous bonded pair going _house shopping_. They’ve been living under the public eye for more than half their lives already, it’s routine for them to have learnt how to cope and avoid them.

They would like a nice living area and not just for Nino’s Mario Kart. A bathtub that can easily fit them both would be ideal. And they’ll need more than just their bedroom and a guest room.

“Do you think we should keep this apartment after we buy a house together?” Nino asks Sho one night as they sit in the bath together.

Sho shifts in the bathtub, his knees peeking out of the bathwater. “Hm? An apartment will be more convenient to get to work”

Nino places a hand on one of Sho’s knees casually, “Is Sho-chan going to live in this apartment once we buy a house?”

Sho chuckles this time, he scoots forward towards Nino with a wide smile, “Only if Nino lives here with me”.

“We can rent the apartment out”, Nino suggests, “wouldn’t it be nice to live in a house with a garden?”

“Yes”, Sho agrees as he closes his eyes and waits for Nino to gives him a nose bop. And Nino doesn’t fail his expectations. Already Sho is thinking about a vegetable patch, perhaps a greenhouse even? And it would be nice to have a sandpit and a wooden swing. Maybe they can have a pet as well. He wants it all, with Nino.

“Though imagining the tenant realising they’re renting from _the_ Ninomiya Kazunari and _the_ Sakurai Sho doesn’t leave a great taste behind”. Nino muses as he gently rubs his nose against Sho’s own.

“We’ll figure something out”, Sho opens his eyes and stare into Nino’s own. His smile widens when Nino’s fingers dance across his skin and gently caress the back of his neck.

Sho is picking at their fruit platter as he watches Nino excitedly pre-orders all of the Mario 35th Anniversary games. Sho thinks it might be time he finds more space to store all of Nino’s games. Sometimes, Sho really just wants to tell Nino that he _doesn’t need to_ fight and pre-order these limited editions with the rest of the world because Nintendo will give Nino a copy. Or two. But Nino always replies saying that he likes having his own copy _first_ and it might take Nintendo _a while_ to send him a copy so he _must_ pre-order.

Is it really a necessity though? Sho often asks this to himself. Though whenever he sees Nino’s delighted face as he unpacks the latest game and the joy Nino emits from the couch as he goes through the new games, Sho decides that _yes, it is a necessity_.

He isn’t going to mention that there was one point in time Sho felt like he couldn’t defeat the allure of games.

Sho doesn’t really play games, especially now that he is truly an ossan. Yet, Nino finds joy in gifting Sho all these limited-edition copies of consoles and games, Sho wonders if he is supposed to feel _happiness_ from it at all. But he knows how much these consoles and games means to Nino, and for Nino to gift that to Sho, surely it means a lot, right?

Gently rubbing his nape and tracing the shape of Nino’s bite, Sho believes that it all makes sense.

“Sho-chan?”

Sho blinks rapidly and shakes his head to get out of his own world. He looks at Nino who is strangely not looking at the screen but looking at him.

“Now that I’ve got your attention”, Nino smiles cheekily at Sho.

Frowning, Sho crosses his arms, fruit platter forgotten as he pouts. Nino crowds even Sho’s thoughts.

“We need to find an area where we can play Mario Kart Live Home Circuit”, Nino explains.

By _find_ , Sho is sure Nino means for Sho to help clean out an area for the race circuit. Sho can’t remember the last time he drove a real car, but he certainly remembers the last time he played Mario Kart with Nino. It was when the game was first released on the switch and Nino declared that Sho must at least play 1 race. And it was exactly 1 race Sho played, mostly to amuse Nino before he spent the rest of that night watching Nino ace through the game as Sho did stretches ( _still not flexible!_ ).

“Is one area satisfactory enough for you though?” Sho questions.

Nino’s smile widens, “You know me so well”, he leans closer to Sho so that their noses brush against each other affectionately. Sho automatically closes his eyes and tilts his head a little, knowing Nino will always reciprocate with the press of their lips together. It was perfect.

It’s 5AM on a Saturday morning and the sun is most definitely not even peeking through the clouds when Sho props himself up on their bed and turns the TV on on the lowest volume. Nino stirs when Sho shifts a great distance from his arms. Usually, Sho moves around a lot in his sleep, but never does he so skilfully leave Nino’s arms. To watch TV.

Sho slips his hand back under the covers and searches for Nino’s hand to grasp. Immediately, Nino feels sleep come back to him as he hums with content.

And then he remembers why Sho is up so early on this particular Sunday morning. He’s watching the US Open Tennis Women’s Finals. Of course, rooting for Osaka Naomi-senshuu. They’re a patriotic couple.

Nino blinks blearily and tries to get up. It should not be difficult for them to get up at 5AM, they do it all the time for location shoots. This should be a cinch. Yet, Nino’s eyes feel heavy with sleep and he’s so warm and comfortable. He can feel the happiness radiating from Sho, he can smell the other’s comfort, it makes Nino want to cover himself all in it and stay like this together, forever.

“You can go back to sleep, Nino”, Sho says gently.

“I’m sleeping, Sho-chan”, Nino sneaks his other hand out of the covers to go and caress Sho’s naked hip. He knows without looking that he left bruises there from last night. It makes him smirk triumphantly. Just like a kid. Even now.

Sho chuckles, “I can hear your think”.

“Oh? And What am I thinking right now?” Nino’s voice sounds amused even when laced with sleep.

Sho hums and taps one side of his jaw, not bothered by the hand stroking his hip. “Wake me up when Osaka is at Championship Point”.

“Oh”, Nino tightens his grip on Sho’s hand, “you _can_ hear what I’m thinking”.

Sho struggles to not laugh at that as he turns his attention back on the TV, and Nino, he goes back to sleep. He misses Sho’s praises for Azarenka-senshuu and his monologue on why this will be a very exciting match.

Sho tunes into Bay Storm as per usual. During the half hour, he does the ironing and folds their laundry with a smile on his face.

Nino tunes into News Zero to see Sho. And Nino’s face only shows pride as he proceeds to make pickle the eggplants and cucumbers, they were low again. And he loves watching Sho’s satisfied face when he eats Nino’s pickled vegetable with a can of beer.

That is the life.

They’ve been together for most of their lives. Just like how they know their own body rhythm, they know each other’s too. Age seems to have dampen their sexual drive. Or perhaps it’s their frequent use of suppressants. Their ruts and heats don’t last as long. The intensity amplified once they bonded.

Even though they already know it instinctively, Sho still marks down the day in which his heat should start, he organises it so that he can get by with going into heat 4 times a year instead of once a month. It was most difficult to time his heat with Nino’s rut when they were younger, but as Arashi became more popular and they received more job offers, funnily enough, it was easier to organise. It could be because society _knows_ that they are bonded and will try to look after them.

Nino ensures there’s plenty of food for them both, plenty of boiled water in the fridge chilling and he takes out their clothes from the wardrobe so it’s easy for Sho to build his nest when he returns home. An alarm rings on Nino’s phone, that’s when Nino goes to check the warmth of the bathwater, ensuring it’s at the right temperature for Sho. It never fails him, but it’s always safer to check.

As though like clockwork, Sho comes home at exactly when Nino expected him to. Nino already feels his senses heighten. He’s at the genkan with open arms as he welcomes Sho home.

“Nino”, Sho greets Nino happily as he goes up to Nino for a warm hug after popping his shoes on the rack, “I’m home”.

“Welcome back, Sho-chan”, Nino pats Sho’s back gently.

“What was dinner?” Nino asks as they both enter the bathroom.

“The usual bentou”, Sho says with a cheery voice. He’s quick with removing his own clothes, placing it in the to-be-washed basket.

They both squirm whilst they wait for the water of the shower to turn warm, it doesn’t take long at all, but given their current situation, nothing is fast enough. When Nino rests a hand on Sho’s lower back, Sho relaxes and reminds himself that he should take it slow, he knows from experience that he _needs_ to take it slow. They’re no longer teenagers. They haven’t been teenagers in a very, very long time.

This is their routine.

Sometimes they wash each other’s hair, sometimes they wash their own. Sho tries to stifle his own moans by biting onto Nino’s shoulder when Nino cleans his hole, taking his sweet time to stretch the muscle and waiting for Sho to stop biting his shoulder so that they could re-scent their scent glands on their neck.

It’s definitely sexual to have Nino stretch him out. Sho does try very hard to not rub himself all over Nino though. It doesn’t really work, especially when he can hear Nino’s breathing and chuckle so well. Even though they’ve definitely done this more times than they can both count, Sho always feels nervous. He’s obviously very excited, the omega in him anticipating so much he’s trembling in Nino’s arms.

Their time in the bath is short but enough to calm both their nerves enough so that they’re not rubbing themselves against each other in the bathtub.

“Is it here?” Nino’s silky voice asks Sho as he hands tighten on Sho’s waist.

Sho hums a positive and places his own hands over Nino’s hands. “I can smell that yours is here too”.

And really, they both know that it’s scheduled to be here _tonight_ , it’s marked on their calendar and their predictions have never been _off_ ever since they started sharing their heats and ruts together, and there’s an even less chance of it being off after their official bonding and mating.

They step out of the bath together and they dry each other off, Nino quickly gives the bathroom a clean whilst Sho steps into their bathroom to complete his nest.

A whine escapes Sho when Nino does not directly head to their nest and instead steps outside of their bedroom, Nino sends Sho a smile and hopes the reassurance radiating off him is enough to comfort the other. He just needs to ensure their shibaken has enough food and water to last through Sho and his _activities_. Which he should’ve done before Sho came home, but it may have slipped his mind. It definitely slipped his mind until he heard their shibaken’s whine through the door.

When Nino makes it back into their bedroom, Sho is keening in their nest. He can smell Sho’s desperateness and knows that they match. Nino makes haste as he takes off his robe, grabs the boxes of condoms and goes to Sho.

Their scents mingle together straight away and fills their bedroom. Nino bites Sho’s nape again before sucking on the scent glands on the side of Sho’s neck, leaving them swollen before he pushes into Sho, giving them both relief and chasing after the satisfaction they are both all too familiar with.

They take breaks to hydrate themselves and during a low lull they devour easy to eat food to fill their _hunger_ hunger. Sleep is more like naps, intermittent and only to recharge. Sho’s legs are shaking and he’s covered in bodily fluids, mostly his own. Both their lips are swollen and well, as accommodating as Sho’s puckered asshole is, the swelling is obvious and Nino tries to soothe in with refrigerator cold aloe vera gel.

Sho is up early on the 14th reading the news of _all_ the papers and browsing online news as well. He reads opinion pieces and looks at graphs predicting who the next Prime Minister is most likely to be. By the time Nino wakes up, their shibaken is napping next to Sho on the couch. And Sho, he’s still browsing on his phone, Nino takes a peek and frowns when he realises Sho was reading foreign commentary on the current Japanese political state. He can tell from the photos of the candidates.

“Is Suga-sensei still the forerunner?” Nino asks, not acting interested.

Sho looks up from his phone and gives Nino a smile, “Good morning, Nino”, Sho gently pets their pet shibaken, “yes, he is”.

Nino hums as he shuffles to go take a smoke. A habit he will have to stop once they have children.

Nino and Sho receive the keys to their new house with wide smiles. The moving of furniture took time and effort; the process was enjoyable as it wasn’t something they did too often. Though as celebrities, they often moved from apartment to apartment, selling their old one or renting it out. This time, it might be different, it’s harder to move from house to house and _this house_ , it’s their _dream house_.

The outdoor furniture around their fenced off swimming pool looks perfect. The sandpit is as they imagined. The wooden swing is sturdy enough for them both and _more_. The greenhouse will need lots of work, and they’ll work on it together.

Sho slips his hand into Nino’s waiting hand and presses, “Thank you, Nino”, Sho looks at Nino and his smile widens.

Nino returns the smile and the gratitude, “Thank you, Sho-chan”.

Gripping tightly onto Nino’s hand, Sho lifts it up and then places it on the back of his neck, “Nino, tomorrow we should stop hiding our bond mark”.

Nino’s expression softens for a second before it reverts back to a smirk, “The media will make a huge fuss”.

Sho nods, his smile still there with his eyes sparkling.

“Your colleagues will make a fuss wanting to see it”, Nino continues, his voice teasing now.

Sho doesn’t hesitate when he replies, “If it’s only _looking_ , after all, it’s one piece of evidence of our love for each other”.

Nino’s heart skips a beat before he pulls Sho in for a strong hug. 2020 isn’t hopeless after all.

They are both _going places_ , passport or not. Even in their new house, their passport still sits neatly in their drawer, awaiting their next travel without a sense of urgency.


End file.
